Revolutionary Suicide
by Take This Seriously Sirius
Summary: To protest the Marriage Law, Hermione Granger kills herself the day before her wedding. The story of the unsuccessful war Hermione Granger fought against Kingsley Shacklebolt, and her final protest.
1. We Are The Dead

_Christmas Day, 1998 _

_Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room_

_**Hermione Granger Commits Suicide On ****Astronomy**** Tower To Protest Marriage Law!**_

_**Shacklebolt and 1,000 Ministry Officials Arre**__**sted For Treason!**_

_**"Hermione Granger Act" Outlaws Elf Slavery!**_

_**Special Elections To Be Held In February!**_

_**Ministry Offers Marriage Law Victims Reparations!**_

_**Pre-Marraige Law DePopulation "Statistics" Confirmed To Have Been False!**_

This grim _Daily Prophet _headlines were the story that would shock the wizarding world for eons to come. But Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were not reading these headlines, instead reading the individual goodbyes that Hermione had written them both.

"I can't believe she gone," Ron was trying hard not to break down. The woman that he had loved was now dead, all because of a Ministry conspiracy that his own worthless father had played a part in.

"I can't either," Harry responded grimly, who lacked the energy to get out of bed. Silence then fell once again on the room.

"Do you think she did the right thing?" Ron asked quietly. His heart told him no, but his brain knew it was probably a yes.

This was a difficult question. "I can't see any other way this would have been stopped," Harry admitted, "but there might have an alternative."

Ginny raced into their dorm. She seemed reluctant to speak, but forced her message out. "Ron, I'm so sorry, I told him that there was no chance in hell we would see him, but -" Ginny gave a sigh of despair, "McGonagall gave him permission to enter Gryffindor Tower."

"Who?" Ron asked, though he was certain he already knew.

"_Him._ Our loving 'father' Arthur," Ginny practically spat the name, "is in the common room to beg for our forgiveness."

Ron's face darkened. "Tell him to sod off forever."

"I did that forty times already! He wants to hear it from _you_."

"Fine, let's go talk to our father."

"Ron," Harry begged wearily, "don't -"

"Trust me, Harry, I'll regret nothing."

Harry did not make any further effort to stop Ron and Ginny from heading toward the common room. In truth, he thought Arthur deserved it, but he felt that his mother, Lupin and Dumbledore would have thought otherwise, thus his minimal protest.

"Hello, Ron, Ginny," Arthur said, "how are you?"

"Oh, just great," Ginny snarled, "I got back from hiring an attorney for an annulment. The annulment won't be granted until tomorrow, so please feel free to call me 'Ginny Goyle' for the next twenty-four hours."

"Ginny, I can't begin to say how sorry I am -" Arthur began.

"Oh, but there's more," Ginny interrupted, "the office was busy with annulment requests. But I bumped into a middle-aged red-haired woman who is filing for a divorce; her name is Molly Weasley."

Arthur went pale. "Mollywobbles? No, it can't be -"

"Oh, it is," Ginny boasted, "Mum wants to divorce your sorry arse. Can't say I blame her, you make Goyle seem ideal."

Arthur licked his lips. "Ron, I know I've made mistakes, but -"

"You killed Hermione," Ron snarled, "I hope you get Azkaban. You probably will."

"All right, Weasley," a Auror called, "your five minutes are up. The court found you guilty, so it's off to Azkaban."

"No!" Arthur screamed as he was dragged away, "Please! No!"

"Good riddance," Ginny said viciously. Her tone then softened. "Ron, I'm so sorry about Hermione."

"Thanks Ginny," Ron said quietly.

"I can't believe it. She was so brave, and all because of our _father_..."

Ron decided the subject needed to turn away from their father. "Do you need help with your annulment?"

Ginny gave her brother a grateful look. "Thank you, but there isn't anything to do. Percy told me the decision to grant it had already happened, I just need to wait for the papers so I can sign them, and then it'll be over. But, I left the bastard a little surprise for when I'm gone."

"What did you do?" Ron asked eagerly, feeling happier than he had in months.

"My_ husband_ isn't exactly a genius," Ginny observed, "he spent the night of our wedding with Pansy Parkinson locked in his Slytherin dorm. Malfoy was so enraged he told me where Goyle's Gringotts key is. As his wife, I was able to transfer all but a few Knuts of his money to another account."

"Who's?" Ron asked.

Ginny smirked. "Our's. The great Goyle fortune is now the Weasley's. He won't know until our marriage is finally annulled."

* * *

><p>Headmaster Minerva McGonagall walked through the Hogwarts library, reflecting on her awful week. Hermione had practically grown up here. It seemed so strange that Hermione no longer existed. Hermione would never again check out a five volume of Advanced Dark Arts for light reading, would never seek the best spells to train a cat, would never research <em>anything<em>. Minerva felt so cold simply being here.

Weasley had crawled back to seek his children's forgiveness. Minerva only granted him access because she knew they would coldly reject him. She hoped the man would get the Kiss-she had never hoped that before. It took a few minutes to register that she was not alone in the library, and she realized in panic that a woman was about to drink out of a vial Minerva recognized as one of Slughorn's poisonous potions.

"MRS. GRANGER!" McGonagall roared. McGonagall smacked the vial out of the woman's hands, and it smashed into pieces and spilled on a floor. For a minute, Minerva thought the depressed mother was about to drink off the floor.

"Mrs. Granger, I refuse to let you take the cowards route."

Mrs. Granger's eyes darkened. "That's what you think my daughter's actions was? Cowardice?"

"Hardly," McGonagall responded, "Hermione Granger did a very brave and effective thing. But you intend to follow her out of pain, whereas she fought for a cause. We both know you daughter would have wanted you to live. And what would your husband say if you followed her to grave?"

Mrs. Granger was about to respond, but instead broke out sobbing. Minerva had long been uncomfortable with tears, but as long as the woman wasn't trying to kill herself, she welcomed it. Thinking it was a decent gesture, Minerva put her hand on Mrs. Granger's shoulder.

"I thought she would be safe in this world," Mrs. Granger whispered, "but wizards are far worse than us so-called 'Muggles'"

Minerva agreed, wizards were indeed a backwards race that had little moral strength and didn't deserve their power. How could she think otherwise after what the last forty-eight hours told her? Muggles had a long history of resisting oppression. Wizards merely recycled it without question, and the few who did wound up dead-Hermione the most recent.

"You need rest," Minerva announced, "I will take you to the hospital wing."

Mrs. Granger was to distraught to protest as she was taken out of the library by the disillusioned Headmistress.


	2. First Impressions

_July 25, 1998_

_The Burrow_

Hermione Granger was having a perfectly normal morning reading her schoolbooks in the living room. It was still early, and everybody else was still in bed, so she was surprised when the owl delivered the Daily Prophet. Usually that only happened in emergencies...Hermione snapped her book shut and walked toward the breakfast table to see what grim news she would find.

**Minister Proposes Marriage Law!**

_Marriage Law?_ Hermione thought to herself in confusion. What was so relevent about that?

_Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt today proposed a law requiring that all unmarried wizards and witches between 17 and 45 be placed in arranged marriages._

Hermione nearly dropped the newspaper. She reread the sentence, her blood began to boil.

_"Because of the recent decline in wizarding population over recent decades," Kingsley Shacklebolt stated at a press conference, "we feel this is the only way that we can maintain our society."_

_The Minister's proposal would order all of those between 17-45 who are not married to be randomly paired up in a lottery. Those who refuse to comply with the law would have their wands crushed, pay fines, and even spend five weeks in Azkaban._

_"This is completely unacceptable," Hogwarts Headmistress __Minerva McGonagall told the Prophet, "I urge the Wizengamont to reject this slave legislation, and recognize that during the war, we fought for a democratic society, not more draconian laws masked as traditionalism."_

Hermione sighed in relief. If McGonagall was campaigning against it, the Wizengamont would certainly reject it.

"Good morning, Hermione," Molly Weasley said, "you're up quite early. Would you like breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Weasley, " Hermione said, "do you need help with anything?"

Molly shook her head. "No, but it's wonderful of you to offer. What's going on in the world today?"

"The Ministry has hit a new low."

"After pardoning Dolores Umbridge, I doubt they can go much lower," Molly sighed, "it seems little has changed."

"Look at this!" Hermione handed the _Daily Prophet_ to Molly. The cheerful expression that had been in Molly's face previously had now turned into a look of pure rage, her eyes full of darkness.

"Why, I don't even...completely unfair and illegal...I can't believe this!" Molly crushed the article in her hands, "Damn Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

Hermione had not seen Molly this angry since the day she dueled with Bellatrix.

"McGonagall denounced it, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione noted gently.

"Oh, she denounced Umbridge's pardon as well," Molly noted grimly, "It's only a matter of time before he provokes riots."

Hermione's stomach sunk. "Do you think the Wizengamount would approve it?"

Molly shook her head. "No, it'll be too controversial. Any member who votes for this will be voted out by a landslide in the next election. But the fact the man _thought_ it was a good idea..."

Molly began to cook breakfast, while Hermione uncrumpled the Prophet, and read the remainder of its contents. Lucius Malfoy had written a laughable piece arguing that he had never truly supported Voldemort (the man even had the audacity to write "I love Muggle-borns"), Rita Skeeter was requesting a grant to write a book about the Battle of Hogwarts, Mundungus Flecther was selling over a hundred house-elves whose owners died in the battle. Hermione did not read further, knowing she could only find more moral repugnance.

"Good morning, 'Mione?" The love of Hermione's life entered the room. There was tiredness in his eyes, yet he looked to alert to stay awake.

"Good morning, Ronald," Hermione smiled, "though it looks like you didn't have a particularly good night."

Ron lazily kissed Hermione's cheek and sighed. "Fred and George keep making loud noises through the night."

"Those two and their shop," Molly muttered while frying bacon.

"What's in the paper?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione began dryly, "apparently, Lucius Malfoy is a victim, Mundungus has begun to profit off elf slavery, and Rita Skeeter wants to write her version of what happened at Hogwarts. But that's nothing compared to what our Minister did."

Hermione handed Ron the paper. Ron glanced at the headline about the proposed marital policy. Initially bored, Ron's eyes rose in anger as he read further in the article. "They can't do this!"

"Well, they want to," Hermione said.

"I refuse to marry anybody other than you, Hermione," Ron said.

"Well, let's not have any more of this grim talk," Molly said, putting plates of toast and bacon on table, as well as some jam and butter, "what do you intend to study at Hogwarts when you go back?"

Hermione, Harry and Ron had received special permission from the Ministry to have the seventh year they missed. Hermione was beginning to wonder if Shacklebolt had done this simply to quiet them.

"Dark Arts and Ancient Runes," Hermione answered.

Molly looked at the clock and frowned. "Arthur should be back by now. He told me that he'd be late, but he never said he'd be gone all night."

"I see I'm not the only one who can't sleep with whatever those two are doing," Ginny quipped as she entered the room. Ginny sat down on the table and buttered her toast, then picked up the Prophet. "WHAT?" Ginny roared as she read the headline, "forced marriages? Are they insane?"

"It won't pass." Hermione responded.

"How do you know that?" Ginny countered, "they could bribe and blackmail members like they did before."

"People will hate it too much for anyone to dare touch it," Hermione answered. Ginny seemed a little reassured.

_At least, I hope so._


	3. Resistance

_August 2, 1998_

_The Burrow_

Hermione Granger awoke at a very late hour. She had stayed up rereading her Ancient Runes book until she fell asleep at what she thought was four in the morning. Hermione was stunned when she saw dozens of owls outside the guest room window. One owl was from the Prophet. One owl was from the Ministry. The rest Hermione recognized as owls from the other members of Dumbledore's Army. Several owls carried a Prophet headline as well as letters.

_Oh, no. This doesn't mean -_

Hermione opened the window. A pile of mail flooded the floor. Hermione grabbed one of the Prophet's and her heart stopped as she read the headline.

_Kingsley Suspends Wizengamont_

_Minster of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt declared a state of emergency at midnight today, and signed a decree to suspend the Wizengamont until the 25th of December, and to suspend all courts until December 24.__ Shacklebolt said the measure is crucial in preventing Death Eaters from reorganizing._

_"In recent days, the Ministry has found evidence of Death Eater influence in the Wizengamont, both in legislative and judical matters," __Shacklebolt announced at a press conference, "thus, we are suspending the Wizengamont until Christmas Day, so the Ministry can properly investigate these claims." S__hacklebolt promised that all Wizengamont members who were proven not to have Death Eater ties would continued to __be paid during this suspension._

_Shacklebolt also signed a "Decree Of Marital Reform," creating__ a Department of Marriage, which __will enact the arranged marriage policy the Minister proposed on July 25th. "The wizarding population's rapid decline assures this policy must be enacted."_

Hermione grabbed the nearest letter. It was from Luna.

_Hermione,_

_As this article observes, the Minister has suspended the Wizengamont until December 25__, which means the marriage policy will go through without opposition. Daddy says that prehaps the DA should relaunch, and I agree. Thus, I have written to every member of the DA. Please meet us in the Room of Requirement tomorrow (Aberforth has been told we'll __be there)._

_Wishing you well,_

_Luna._

_P.S. I have enclosed several anti-nargle articles you may find interesting._

The other letters were basically the same, except without the nargles post-script. Hermione reluctantly opened the Ministry letter, her hands violently shaking.

_Miss Granger,_

_As part of a lottery that the Department of Marriage held earlier today, you are required to marry Draco Malfoy by December 25, 1998. You are to move in with your new fiancée by Novembe__r 21, 1998, the punishment for resistance being up to 30,000 Galleons in fines__. If you are not married to Draco Malfoy on December 26, 1998, you will be fined 500,000 Galleons. If you still aren't married to Draco Malfoy on January 1, 1999, you will spend five weeks in Azkaban. If you still refuse to comply, your wand will be snapped._

_If either you or Mr. Malfoy are unable to afford a wedding, please contact the Department of Marriage and we will pay for all __your wedding expenses, including receptions and rehearsal dinners._

_Wishing you well,_

_Head of the Department of Marriage,_

_Dolores Umbridge_

Hermione ripped up the letter. She felt ill, as if her entire body would explode.

She was now a slave.

Hermione began uncontrollably vomiting, unable to answer Ginny's panicked knocks on the door.

* * *

><p>"Goyle," Ginny spat in response to Harry's question, "Umbridge's letter said they want me to marry<em> Goyle<em>."

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were sitting around the table. Nobody looked happy.

"Astoria Greengrass," Fred answered, "who the hell is she, anyway?"

"Some Slytherin girl," Ginny answered, "and you, George?"

"Lavender Brown," George responded, "I guess this is the opposite of a hand-me-down. Speaking of which, Ron, who are you paired with?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ron muttered, "Celestina Warbeck."

"Really?" Molly asked in shock, "well, she is 40, so she's young enough for the law apply."

"Mum, I'm eighteen."

"I'm not saying it's a decent pairing!" Molly clarified, "I'm just making an observation."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, "you've been awfully quiet. Who were you paired with?"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione responded, "we have to resist this."

"We will," Ginny answered, "we were just curious. We don't support this law, Hermione. That's why were meeting with the DA."

Hermione gave a deep sigh. "The ferret."

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked in astonishment.

"I'd be better dead than married to him," Hermione said bitterly.

Nobody said anything in response. Nobody disagreed.

After a long time, Ginny spoke up. "Is Dad coming home tonight?"

Molly shook her head. "No. Kingsley told Arthur to stay all-night at the Ministry."

"Again?" Ginny asked in surprise, "why is he insisting on keeping Dad at work?"

* * *

><p><em>August 3, 1998<em>

_Room of Requirement_

"Thank you all for coming here tonight," Hermione said to the members of Dumbledore's Army, "as you all know, Kingsley Shacklebolt has dissolved the Wizengamont in order to enforce his arranged marriage policy, which the Wizengamont would have certainly voted against. As a result, not only are the rights of unmarried people at stake, but all of wizarding Britain. We must resist!"

"How?" Luna asked curiously.

Hermione smiled. "By every means we can. The most obvious form of dissent would be simply accepting the wand snapping. However, there are ways without costing us that."

"Such as?" Zacharias asked in a snobby tone.

"Well, the easiest would be simply get married to someone, thus the law couldn't effect you."

"But the Ministry won't allow that," Alicia protested.

"No, the_ British_ Ministry won't," Hermione agreed.

Hannah's eyes rose in realization. "But we can get married to someone we love in another country, and the Ministry would have no choice to recognize the union!"

"Exactly," Hermione said happily, "I think this will be a popular option if people know about it. I know a reporter who will be sympathetic, but Luna could spread the word in the meantime."

"And for those who are single?" Seamus asked.

"Well, basically we apply every protest tactic we can. Constant petitions to repeal the law and reauthorize the Wizengamont, hunger strikes, spread anti-Ministry leaflets, etc, etc."

"We could refuse to pay taxes and fines," Cho suggested.

"That's a great idea," Hermione said appreciatively," but I think a good thing to do will be to request marriage licences."

"But we won't be accepted," Neville pointed out.

"Yes, but ask_ anyway_, every day, and the Department of Marriage will be so overwhelmed that it might crash under the sheer workload."

"Couldn't we just propose an alternative way to increase the population that doesn't violate our rights?" Katie Bell asked, "maybe the Minister will listen."

"I'm sorry, Katie, but you've been a victim of disinformation," Hermione said grimly, pulling a book out of her bag, "the wizarding population of Britain, even with the war deaths, is three times what it was in 1960. These depopulation claims are pure lies, and Shacklebolt knows it!"

Hermione handed the book to Katie, who read a few population charts in shock. "Then why is Shacklebolt doing this?" she asked in horror.

"I have no idea," Hermione admitted, "but it's wrong, and we need to put a stop to it. Now, once again, I want all of you to sign this document, proclaiming that you are opposed to Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Everybody signed the document.

"Now," Hermione said, "here's what I think we must do..."


	4. The Prophet

_August 4, 1998_

_The Burrow_

"Good morning, Hermione," Molly said, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm just fine," Hermione answered, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited somebody over."

A knock came from the Weasley's front door. "That's her," Hermione explained as she raced to the door.

"Who?" Molly called.

Hermione opened the door. "Hello, Rita. Do come in."

Rita Skeeter entered the Burrow. Molly's eyes rose in disapproval. "It's that reporter from the Prophet."

"I'm more of an independent author at this point," Rita responded.

"Rita opposes the Ministry," Hermione said, "she's going to write for us."

"Well, I'm certainly not here because Granger and I are best friends," Rita responded, "and I certainly don't want to the Wizengamont dissolved; it's a danger to free speech."

"I'm encouraging couples to get married in foreign nations to avoid the law," Hermione explained, "and Rita has a rather large following."

"Indeed," Rita boasted.

"Well...if you _think_ that's best," Molly said, clearly disliking Rita's presence in her home.

"I hear you husband never comes home anymore," Rita piped up, "supposedly because he has to work. Odd, huh?"

A flash of anger entered Molly's face. "The Minister has keep him busy."

"I don't mean to pry," Rita responded half-heartedly, "I apologize if your offended."

"I have some cooking to do," Molly's tone was calm, but her eyes were fiery as she left the room.

"Okay," Rita turned to Hermione, "what message exactly do you wish do convey?"

* * *

><p><em>Ministry of Magic<em>

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not having a very good morning. Besides the fact that a series of riots were occurring outside the Ministry headquarters, which Aurors had only just barely contained enough to prevent them from entering the premises, thousands of Ministry workers were protesting his policy by showing up to work but refusing to do anything. There were too many of them for him to simply fire them, so very little was getting done.

To make matters worse, the Department of Marriage was only a few hundred letters from a total shutdown. When the toad had come to his office, she informed him that the department couldn't handle the number of requests for marriage certificates. Shacklebolt was pleased; until the toad clarified that it was pairings _not_ approved by the department making the requests. Luna Lovegood was particularly irritable, sending exactly 421 letters within an hour, each claiming she was engaged to a different man.

Thus, when Umbridge entered his office, totally out of breath, he was in no mood for her company. "What do you want, Dolores?" Shacklebolt asked without even the mask of patience.

Umbridge winced. She knew the Minister would be angry, and Kingsley Shacklebolt was not a man you wanted angry. "Have you seen the_ Daily Prophet_?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," Shacklebolt replied, "I do not read such rubbish. Nearly every story is inaccurate."

"Well, it looks like they told the truth for once," Umbridge hands shook as she handed a copy of the _Prophet_ to Shacklebolt.

_Avoiding the Marriage Law._

_By Rita Skeeter._

_Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt's August 2nd decision to overturn the elected legislature of this country, as well as to force all of its citizens 17-45 in aranged marriages__, is not simply another example of Ministry incompetence, but rather a flagrant power grab. First of, Shacklebolt's suspension of the Wizengamont was not, contrary to his claims, until Christmas Day. Here is the text of the state of emergency, which I attained through a sympathetic Ministry worker:_

Emergency Decree 300

August 1, 1998

The Minister of Magic declares that wizarding Britain is under a state of emergency, effective starting on August 2, 1998 at midnight, due to evidence of reformation of Death Eater groups throughout the nation. As such, the Minister of Magic is suspending the Wizengamont indefinitely. Any Wizengamont members who are guilty of Death Eater ties will be executed on December 25, 1998.

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_So, contrary to his claims, December 25th would not reinstate the Wizengamont. On the contrary, the Wizegamont may never be reinstated as long as this state of emergency lasts._

_The Wizengamont was not going to vote to approve Shacklebolt's arranged marriage policy, and he knew it. Rather, Shacklebolt chose to ram it through a state of emergency. Of course, nobody has to accept the Ministry lottery. If you wish to marry the person you love, simply get married in another nation. The Ministry would be left with no choice but to recognize the union and take your names of the list._

_If you don't wish to get married, simply refuse to pay fines. If you are able to, even accept Azkaban and the wand snapping. Political imprisonment is not nearly as atrocious a fate as being a slave to a corrupt leader._

"Where is Rita Skeeter?" Kingsley demanded.

"She paid for a train ticket to Paris yesterday according to the Department of Transportation," Umbridge answered, "it left Kings Cross ten hours ago."

"Then she's in France," Kingsley growled, "and outside our jurisdiction. Now we'll never find her. How many people are going oversees to marry?"

"Every wizarding train and boat leaving Britain is sold out for the next week," Umbridge announced in dread," and that's not counting those who use Muggle means, which we can't even determine. We estimate 1,000 couples left today."

Kingsley fell in deep thought. "We lost some people today, but we'll make sure everyone who didn't go oversees follows my policy tomorrow and every day after! Prehaps, for example, we can have a decree raising transport prices dramatically. Or we could simply shut the borders-no, no, too provocative..."

After a long pause, Kingsley smiled. "I have a workable idea."


	5. Geopolitics

_August 4, 1998_

_Malfoy Manor_

Lucius finished packing his suitcase gently, not wanting to wake up Narcissa. Lucius had bought himself a one-way train ticket to Paris, and would be going alone. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he was put in Azkaban. Lucius knew that Death Eaters would be the target of this new marriage policy, and he didn't wish to be Shacklebolt's pawn.

Lucius had been taught at a young age that the Malfoy name was the most important priority in this world, and for years he had followed this ideology. No longer did he believe this. But that name was dead, and he did not wish to die with it. The Malfoy's were hated, the name disgraceful. Lucius would simply start a new name, a better name, and eventually, a new family. Narcissa and Draco could stay on that sinking ship for the money if they wished, but he was no fool.

Ordering the house-elves to tell nobody what he was doing, Lucius would divorce Narcissa in Paris, then sail to Argentina, where he owned property under an alias nobody knew about. Hopefully, within a few years he would have a new pure-blood wife and possibly children. Lucius might go down in disgrace in Britain, but he would be respected elsewhere.

Lucius threw the Floo Powder in the fireplace, and whispered "Kings Cross." He never looked back as he caught his train.

* * *

><p><em>August 7, 1998<em>

_Ministry of Magic_

Kingsley Shacklebolt gleefully signed Emergency Decree 4081 on August 5, demanding dementors be stationed around the nation's borders. He had lied that they would not attack ships and trains going oversees, but the sole purpose was to scare couples from leaving the country. Shacklebolt picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet, and clenched his fist at the headline.

_Granger Urges Foreign Nations To Adapt Marriage Law Sanctions_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_In an address to the Australian Wizengamont, Hermione Granger urged the wizarding governments of the world to adopt a trade embargo against Britain in protest of Minister Shacklebolt's illegal and authoritarian dissolution of the British Wizengamont and the inhumane arranged marriage policy._

_"Our rights are disappearing at an appalling rate in wizarding Britain," Granger said in her speech, "despite that the wizarding population is growing, the Minister of Magic in our nation has forced us within the 17-45 age bracket __into arranged marriages. This conveniently does not include Shacklebolt, who is 46. There is literally no support for this measure, which is why the Minister dissolved our elected legislature."_

_Granger said she endorses sanctions against wizarding Britain except in the area of travel. "People are going oversees to marry the person they love without Ministry permission, and thus, travel should should continue to run freely. But all other ties must end." __Granger also urged nations to end the foreign aid they have been giving to Britain since the Battle of Hogwarts__. "Ministry officials have not been using that aid to rebuild the nation. Instead, the money has simply disappeared. I suspect it has been used for illegal purposes."_

_Granger's final comments were directed at Shacklebolt itself. "You have betrayed those who fought alongside you to defeat Voldemort. You are an enemy now, and once I return to Britain, I will devote all my time to your fall, and I will_ never_ accept your arranged marriage policy.__ You are not fit to serve as Minister of Magic. I seek the elimination of your Marriage Law, the restoration of the Wizengamont, and ultimately your impeachment."_

_Granger's remarks with thunderous applause and a standing ovation. The Australian Wizengamont is expected to vote on sanctions against Britain on August 9th. Political analysts at the Sydney Center For Wizarding Council believe sanctions will "almost certainly" be adopted. Granger announced that she will attend the vote, then return to Britain to fight the Marriage Law._

Shacklebolt gave a howl of rage. Why was the _Prophet_ printing Skeeter if she was in Australia? And was she working with Granger? Shacklebolt swore they hated each other. Worse, except for a few token construction projects, Shacklebolt had been using that aid to win over elites in the Ministry into supporting the Marriage Law. If the money stopped coming, they might go public with his scheme.

"Mixy!" Shacklebolt roared. A house-elf entered the Minister's office.

"Yes, master?"

"I need Arthur Weasley now," Kingsley ordered, "go fetch him!"

Within a minute, Arthur was in the Minister's office.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"That woman who is living in your home is ruining our agenda," Kingsley barked.

"Hermione?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Who else would I refer to? Who is housing Granger while she is in Australia?"

"She's where?"

Shacklebolt swore and handed Arthur a copy of the _Prophet_.

"I haven't been home much, sir," Arthur explained timidly, "Umbridge and I have been going..._ there_ to meet with... you know,_ them_."

Shacklebolt's eyebrows rose in recognition, and he nodded in understanding. "Well, who would know where Granger is staying?"

"Percy might," Arthur offered, "we meet in the lift this morning. He told me that he had gone over to dinner last night and asked why I haven't been coming home."

"Excellent," Shacklebolt muttered, "I shall be meeting with young Percy. Now continue to work, Arthur."

"Um, sir," Arthur hesitated, "I know you want me to meet with_ them_ again tonight, but prehaps I can go home just this once."

"No," Shacklebolt said, "these negotiations are crucial to my plan, and you will continue to represent me until we reach a settlement. Do you hear me?"

Arthur nodded and returned to his office sadly.

* * *

><p><em>August 7, 1998<em>

_Malfoy Manor_

"So he's gone to Paris and filed for a divorce?" Draco asked.

"I've stated this three times," Narcissa answered impatiently, "he is gone, no doubt to start a new life and let us oversee the destruction of this family without him being scathed."

"He always said nothing was more important than the Malfoy name," Draco recalled.

"Well, evidently one thing was more important," Narcissa replied bitterly, "making matters worse I'm only 44, so I'll now be paired under the Marriage Law. Divorced are exempted from the law unless the spouse was a Death Eater."

"So you'll be forced to marry anybody they choose?" Draco asked.

"Obviously," Narcissa answered grimly, "but I think this might have some benefits for us in some ways. Lucius past as a Death Eater can't really shadow over us anymore. Especially with your marriage."

"I'm not marrying Granger," Draco spat.

"Oh, you_ will_," Narcissa ordered, "because once and for all, we are going to clean the reputation your father left behind. The world thinks that we're a bunch of bigoted, elitist Dark Wizards. A Muggle-born wife would do us great among the public."

"I don't care what the public thinks." Draco's face was red with fury.

"Well, I do," Narcissa said, "this is a new world, and we either die or live in it. Names don't matter anymore, so we have to rebirth. And you will do this for me."

"Why should I?"

Narcissa gave a smug look remarkably similar to the one her son so frequently had. "Because I'm all you have."


	6. Communication

_August 8, 1998_

_Sydney, Australia_

Hermione was displeased to see a Ministry owl outside her hotel room window. What did they want with her? Obviously, it was about her speech, but how did they know exactly where to find her? Hermione opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I have read your provocative speech to Australia's magical legislature regarding your disagreement's with certain policies that we have enacted in recent weeks. While I respect your right to disagree, I find your current actions dangerous. This embargo that you propose will only help Death Eater's in their attempts to reorganize, as they will use the economic problems to their advantage__. In your fanatical self-destruction, you have openly named me an "enemy," implying that I am no better than people like Lucius Malfoy, who has disappeared under mysterious circumstances. You have even accused me of betraying the Order and those who fought at Hogwarts. __I must say, I am greatly offended by these words._

_These measures are needed to prevent another reign like that of Voldemort. You seem to be under the impression that these measures are grossly unfair. Yet, they do not violate any laws. The magical population, contrary to your claim, is declining. The Marriage Law is vital to our survival__._

_I have been credibly informed that you and your parents are being targeted by this Death Eater revival. I suggest that your stay in Australia would best be indefinite, if only for your parents sake. The fanatical hatred that Voldemort demonstrated toward Muggles is only growing, and I believe that you are better off away from such harm._

_While your are there, I suggest that you retract the statements you made, if only to fight Death Eater oppression._

_Cordially yours,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic._

Hermione felt herself shaking with fury. How dare that man spoon-feed her propaganda! Of course, Hermione realized that the real point of the letter was for him to tell her not to return to Britain. Well, he would be disappointed. Hermione grabbed a quill and wrote in response:

_Minister,_

_I don't know how you managed to learn my location, but if you used duplicitous means then don't bother in the future, for I feel free in revealing I will be at the Burrow again soon. I will not stay away so you have no opposition, nor shall I surrender to your veiled threats against my parents. I have already hidden my parents in a location outside your jurisdiction, so don't you dare use them as a bargaining chip._

_You know perfectly well all the Death Eaters are in Azkaban__ and that the population is growing; don't insult my intelligence. And I can't even begin to list how many dozens laws you have broken, but dissolving the democratically elected legislature of our nation comes to mind rather quickly! There is no revival of Death Eaters, and you know it. I wonder how long you can play that card to scare everyone, but I doubt it'll work soon enough._

_Prehaps the most ludicrous part of your letter is that you take offense to some comments I made. To start, you _did_betray the Order and all who fought against Voldemort. That is indisputable. By forcing them into arranged marriages like slaves, then dissolving their only hope for representation. And I use the term "enemy" for it is what you have become._

_Yes, Minister, you are my enemy, and I declare war on you._

_I seek the reversal of the Marriage Law, the reestablishment of the Wizengamont, and a trial for any other crimes you and whoever your working with have committed. Furthermore, I will_ NEVER_ marry Draco Malfoy. I refuse to pay any nonsense fines you harass me with, and will gladly accept a wand-snapping, for I can use magic without it._

_If you wrote with the hope of scaring me, it was a drastic failure._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_A/N: This was going to be part of a larger chapter, but I thought I would give you this exchange at the least will I finish writing._


	7. An Unwelcome Visitor

_August 11, 1998_

_The Burrow_

When Hermione returned to the Burrow after the Australian Wizengamont unanimously voted for sanctions, she was greeted with a slew of letters. The vast majority were supportive of her cause, though a few fools scolded her over how the Marriage Law was "necessary and proper." Hermione suspected at least some of these were from Shacklebolt's inner circle.

Percy warned her that the Minister had not taken her letter well. Hermione was pleased to hear this; hopefully the man would do something extremely self-destructive. She was also pleased, for once, to hear from Rita Skeeter, who told her that at least five governments were about to follow her lead. Hermione was receiving so many requests for interviews by foreign newspapers she lost count.

Hermione woke up to find Ginny sitting at the table, glaring at the Prophet with an angry expression.

"Good morning, Ginny," Hermione greeted, "what's in the newspaper?"

"Well...nothing good," Ginny answered hesitantly.

"May I see it?"

Ginny's hands shook as she reluctantly handed Hermione her copy of the Prophet. Hermione's eyebrows rose at the headline:

**_Hermione Granger: Hero or Insane?_**

_Nobody can deny that Hermione Granger has made several impressive accomplishments. From being the brightest witch to attend Hogwarts in decades, to fighting Dark Wizards in the Battle, to combating bigotry of the wizarding elite, Hermione Granger seems like a almost ideal,, independent, fearless witch._

_Is it an act?_

_New evidence suggest that Hermione Granger is, in fact, suffering from deep psychological problems._

_"She's an exhibitionist," said a St Mungo's Healer who wished to remain annoymous, "she likes to put on this face of fearless crusader against all the ill's of the world. No doubt it relates to some unresolved childhood issues. Ms. Granger probably supports the causes she fights for, but change is not her motive."_

_The Healer also analyzed Granger's personality. "Ms. Granger is known to have severe mood swings. She ranges from strong compassion to strong rage. It appears that Ms. Granger has some level of multiple personality disorder. Her political activism is less about improving society than finding an outlet for her illness.__"_

Hermione did not read further and slammed the paper on the table. "There just repeating what they did to Harry in fifth year against myself," she said bitterly.

A loud knock on the door caused the pair to jump.

"How could be here at this hour?" Ginny asked nervously. She exited the kitchen and gasped upon seeing who was at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I would like to speak with Hermione Granger," Narcissa Malfoy explained, "may you fetch her?"

"She is not here right now," Ginny lied, "I don't know when she'll be back."

Narcissa sighed. "Well, dear, when she returns, tell her I need to speak with her right away."

"Very well. Have a nice day," Ginny quickly shut the door and raced to the kitchen. Hermione was resuming her reading of the Prophet, visibly disliking what she read.

"Hermione, are you in contact with Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"Because she was at the front door a minute ago."

Hermione dropped the Prophet article she was reading in shock. "What would she want?"

"Apparently, you. She asked to speak with you. I told her you were gone."

"Why? I'm capable of dealing with that woman."

"I know that," Ginny said," I just don't want her in this house."

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy-well, Narcissa Black know-was almost certain that the Weasley girl was lying about Granger not being there. But what was she supposed to do? The Ministry would not take kindly to the Death Eater's wife barging into the house of war heroes.<p>

_Former wife of a former Death Eater_, she corrected herself.

When Narcissa entered the manor, Draco was in the hall, giving her a questioning look.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I went looking for Granger, but that red-haired girl claimed she was out for the day."

"You better stay away from her," Draco warned, "she's dangerous."

"What are you saying?" Narcissa asked.

Draco handed his mother the Prophet article on Granger's sanity. Narcissa read through it, then shocked Draco by laughing.

"Draco, I would have thought you had enough sense to tell a genuine news article from a smear campaign."

"You don't believe it?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Of course not. No doubt this is punishment for the Australia trip."

"Well, she obviously is going to have to be silenced if we're going to have her marry you," Narcissa said bluntly, then smiled, "I think we should offer our services to our dear Minister."


	8. A Spot Of Tea

_August 12, 1998_

_Malfoy Manor_

Kingsley Shacklebolt knocked on the door of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Black had invited him over for tea. As he had no relationship to the woman, she obviously was about to offer some kind of trade with him, as plenty of Death Eater wives had been doing. It she had important information on his enemies, then he would concede whatever foolish request she made.

A house-elf opened the door. "Mistress has been expecting you, Minister. Please enter," the elf bowed and signaled for Shacklebolt to enter. Shacklebolt 's eyebrows rose and he gave a slight scoff as he discovered how ludicrously overdecorated the main hallway was.

"Why, hello Minister," Narcissa called as she descended down the staircase, "I hope your journey was well."

"Most splendid indeed," Shacklebolt responded, "your outdoor hedges are quite majestic indeed."

Narcissa finally reached the last step then directed the Minister to a small table.

"Would you like any sugar?" Narcissa asked as she poured the Minister a cup.

"No thank you," Shacklebolt said. He took a drink of his tea. It was even more disgusting than anything he ever tasted, but forced it down.

"I take it that your efforts against Death Eater's are proving effective?" Narcissa said.

"Oh, yes," Shacklebolt responded, "Though Lucius disappearance has proven a major obstacle."

Narcissa took a sip of her tea and smiled. "I'd imagine so."

"I wonder how long the man had been planning to leave the country?" Shacklebolt asked in a falsely casual voice.

Narcissa shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea, I'm afraid. Lucius and I had practically no communication in the final years of our marriage."

"Interesting," Shacklebolt commented.

"A pity I have to be paired under the marriage law now," Narcissa sighed, "though it is for the good of the public."

Shacklebolt now knew what the woman wanted. "Yes, the marriage law is a crucial step at rebuilding the wizarding world."

"I quite agree," Narcissa answered, "though I must say I haven't had time to fully mourn Lucius betrayal."

"I could exempt you technically," Shacklebolt answered, "but only if I wanted to."

"I saved Harry Potter," Narcissa pointed out, "but I have a much better reason."

"Lucius location?" Shacklebolt asked.

Narcissa grinned. "No. Something far better. Let's finish our tea and I will show you something."

Shacklebolt forced himself to finish that disgusting mess and followed Narcissa up the staircase of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa lead him up four flights, then down a lengthy hallway until they reached a wall.

"Narcissa Black," Narcissa stated. A doorway appeared in the wall and Narcissa opened it.

"I suspect you'll quite like what I have here," Narcissa said.

The room was full of a series of jars of hair with the names of Death Eaters beneath them.

"What is this?" Shacklebolt demanded.

"It is the hair of every Death Eater," Narcissa explained, "the Dark Lord planned to use this for Pollyjuice Potion to distract Order members while he would send actual Death Eaters to get Potter. The planned was abandoned when he learned of his connection to Potter's mind. I was ordered to save the collection in case he needed them in the future."

"These were for the purpose of Pollyjuice Potion?" Shacklebolt asked.

Narcissa nodded. "Now, I have a proposition. These jars can only be removed by myself. Make an Unbreakable Vow with me that you'll exempt me from the Marriage Law in exchange for these jars."

Shacklebolt held out his wand. "I will."

* * *

><p><em>August 13, 1998<em>

_Ministry of Magic_

There was no denying it; Percy Weasley was bored. He generally viewed boredom as a symptom in immature and poorly raised children, but he had to admit the assignment that the Minister had given him was dreadfully dull. He doubted the Minister even really needed this paperwork and was simply looking for a excuse to bark orders at people.

Percy rose in shock as he heard a loud noise. A man ran in."Weasley! Death Eaters are attacking the Ministry!"

_Death Eaters? But they should be in Azkaban!_ Percy exited his office quickly and was faced with none other than Bellatrix Black. But that was impossible. Percy had watched Molly kill her that night at Hogwarts.

"If it isn't wittle blood traitor Percy," Bellatrix snarled, "how's ickle Mummykins these days?"

Percy and Bellatrix immediately drew there wands and screamed "Avada Kedavra!" Percy was determined to silence this evil woman once and for all. Percy used all his might.

"Is the blood traitor afraid of nasty Bella like Fredrick was?" she cackled. Percy's rage grew stronger. Percy let out a roar and suddenly his spell overpowered her. Bellatrix fell to the ground, but when Percy walked over to her, he realized a dead house-elf had had taken her place.

"Percy?" Shacklebolt emerged, worry in his voice, "where have you been? The Ministry is in chaos"

"Sir, I thought I was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, but it was only a house-elf."

"House-elf?" Shacklebolt asked in disbelief, "nonsense. Death Eaters entered the Ministry."

"No, I _know_ what I witnessed," Percy insisted.

"Come with me," Shacklebolt insisted.

Percy reluctantly followed the Minister to the lift, which raced to the Ministry's main entrance. Percy was appalled by the carnage. Blood was literally everywhere and the floor could not be seen with all the corpses. Though he couldn't even begin to count, he could tell immediately that the deaths vastly outnumbered those in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"How could this happen?" Percy asked in horror.

"The Death Eaters broke in and unleashed havoc," Shacklebolt said, "I'm afraid that many of the Death Eaters thought to have died at Hogwarts actually faked their deaths."

"Why did they use a house-elf to impersonate Bellatrix then?" Percy asked.

"You are clearly in shock. Neither Lestrange nor a house-elf were seen by anybody."

"I did!"

Shacklebolt turned to a Auror. "Young Percy's sanity has been affected by this attack. I suggest he be taken to St. Mungo's."

"I'm not mad!" Percy cried, but he was dragged away nonetheless.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked.

"Your son is a nutter, Arthur," Shacklebolt answered bluntly, "he thinks house-elves are secretly Death Eaters. We're sending him to St. Mungo's."

"Don't let them do this, Dad!" Percy cried in vain. But Arthur looked away.

* * *

><p><em>My fellow citizens, a brutal and savage attack was orchestrated by Death Eaters who sought retaliation for the Marriage Law. We have committed every resource we have to find these Death Eaters, and they shall receive the kiss when they are caught.<em>

_I now speak to those well-meaning but totally naive idealists styling themselves as "Dumbldore's Army" who have trying to destabilize the Ministry in the past few weeks. You have, intentionally or not, given Death Eater's a rhetorical arguments, and thus you are effectively helping them. You must cease this foolish immediately and join us in building the post-war society free of discrimination and __oppression_

_I will not tolerate this any further._


	9. A Dreadful Meal

_August 16, 1998_

_Ministry of Magic, Department of Marriage Office_

Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang patiently sat in front of Dolores Umbridge's desk.

"Would either of you like something to drink?" Umbridge asked sweetly as she stirred a pot of tea.

"Not on my mother's life," Cho countered sharply.

Umbridge's eyebrows rose and her fake smile disappeared. Well, if _that's_ how the foolish girl wanted to play, then perfect.

"I assume that we've been called here for the same reason?" Luna asked in a far more cordial tone than Cho.

"Why, yes, Miss Lovegood," Umbridge responded, having readopting her polite facade, "you and Miss Chang both have been sending requests for marriage licences."

"I thought you loved marrying people off," Cho snapped, "you certainly have been advocating that for two months."

"The pairings that you have claimed exist are not approved by this department. Miss Chang, you have sent two hundred letters requesting marriage license for a pairing not approved by the Ministry. Miss Lovegood, you have sent us literally thousands of letters, each claiming that you were engaged to a different man. Care to explain your actions?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know. Neville Longbottom says that it's because I'm great in bed, but I'd like to think it's for my personality."

Cho burst into uproarious laughter while Umbridge seethed.

"That is not funny, Miss Lovegood. You two clearly have no shame for your actions!"

"A trait shared by all three in this room," Luna responded calmly.

Umbridge's face burned red, then barked in rage. "I don't care for that attitude, Lovegood!"

"How _dare_ you claim the right to be insulted after all the things you've done!" Cho roared, "you are a _war criminal_, Dolores Umbridge! You helped Death Eaters commit genocide-literally _genocide_ against Muggle-borns! You sat by, prancing around with Slytherin's locket with thousands were exterminated as if they were buildings to demolish instead of humans!" Tears fell down her face, "It was no different like what happened in Muggle Germany in the forties! You are the most evil woman I know exists on this planet, Umbridge! You now, I don't think it's an accident your just one year above the marriage law age limit. I think you made Shacklebolt set an age that exempted you in exchange for your support!"

"And why would the Minister want my support?" Umbridge asked cynically, unfazed by Cho's rant.

"Because your like a Dementor-a weapon. You can destroy if contained. And like Dementors, you want more destruction as time goes on! Your lust for wrath is an abyss. You'll never be content, you just want power because you like destroying lives!"

"I hate to interrupt, Cho, but I would like to make a point of my own," Luna announced, "I don't think there really was a lottery, and if there was I think it was rigged. There are to many cases of DA members paired with Death Eater offspring to be accidental. Hermione and Malfoy is the more glaring example because you've despised Hermione from day one-probably because you resented the idea of an intelligent Muggle-born who supported magical creatures rights. You set up the pairings of the people you hate most to make them suffer. I have no idea why Ron was paired with a random singer, but everybody else in the DA was paired with a Slytherin who didn't side with Hogwarts in the Battle."

Cho was taken aback for a moment. "Thank you for that, Luna. For some reason, I hadn't questioned whether there really was a lottery. Now it's obvious there can't have been. Unless you paired DA members before having the lottery."

"This slanderous discussion is dodging the original issue of harassing this department!" Umbridge squealed in irritation.

"Nobody accused us of that," Cho pointed out, "just thought it up, then?"

"Sending fraudulent letters is inherently harassment, Miss Chang," Umbridge said, "they disrupt the department."

"Good," Luna said, "we want to slow the department."

"If you continue sending requests not approved by the Ministry, you'll spend a week in Azkaban!" Umbridge threatened.

Cho glared in silence. "I believe we've received your message loud and clear."

Cho stood and walked out, with Luna following.

"We're still sending letters, correct?" Luna asked.

"Luna, I don't know about you, but I think I'll break records with the number of letters I'm going to send Umbridge tonight."

* * *

><p><em>August 17, 1998<em>

_St. Mungo's Hospital_

"I'm not mad," Percy insisted for the umpteenth time.

The woman who was delivering his supper rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"You need to listen," Percy begged, "Shacklebolt used house-elf's to fake the attack at the Ministry!"

The woman laughed and then exited the room.

Percy had been in St. Mungo's for days trying to convince people he wasn't insane, but the Healers viewed him as a joke. He understood their disbelief; he wouldn't have believed the Minister so corrupt had he not witnessed it.

Although Percy was ordered to be in solitary confinement, he was able to overhear Shacklebolt's speech on the attack from another room. Percy quickly deduced that it was just an excuse to promote the marriage law. But why would the Minister be so extreme in proposing a law? Why would he want to ruin lives?

Percy frowned as he looked at his meal. A stale piece of bread, some raw meat, what looked like expired potatoes, pumpkin juice, and something he couldn't even attempt to identify. This food was a clear violation of Ministry regulation. So was the fact that his room was always freezing despite being summer,the bed was collapsing, and the Healers were ridiculing him to his face and giving the bare minimum treatment. There was no question the Minister was assuring he had a miserable stay.

Percy decided the bread was probably the most edible thing on his plate, and so he took a bite. It tasted neither good or bad, and thus was acceptable. The pumpkin juice was the only thing that looked good, which made Percy suspicious, and he knew that he must never drink it under any circumstances.

When Percy wasn't contemplating the Minister's scheming and his inhumane treatment, he thought of his father's betrayal. Percy had at first thought that Arthur was getting back at him for not siding with Dumbledore, but he had quickly rejected the theory. Arthur Weasley was not that petty of a man. And he didn't seem that happy about what had occurred. He had literally no explanation for Arthur's actions, and that frustrated him more than anything else.


End file.
